bullyfandomcom-20200223-history
Bryce Montrose
Bryce Montrose is a character in Bully, and a member of the Preppies. He was voiced by Ben Levin. Character Description Bryce is a brown haired, medium sized preppie with light green eyes. He wears the standard Aquaberry sweater vest with black pants and brown loafers. His boxing outfit is maroon with white trim, coupled with what appear to be Converse All-Stars in maroon without the logo. Bryce also wears a steel Aquaberry watch on his left hand. During the winter he wears an Aquaberry sweater and a blue and yellow striped scarf. Bully Strategy Guide error An error in the Bully strategy guide lists Bryce as a non-clique student. This error is duplicated in many of the FAQs hosted on GameFAQS. This, in turn causes "Where do I find Bryce to take his picture for the Yearbook?" to be one of the most frequently asked questions in the game. Audio error On occasion, regardless of whom he's fighting, Bryce can be heard saying "Get that badly dressed social reject out of here!" and "Hopkins, you don't belong here, get out!" These lines were meant to be exclusive to the mission "Weed Killer", and in the audio files, they're listed as mission dialogue. However, due to a programming error, they are triggered as fight dialogue even in free roam. Characteristics Bryce's father is apparently the broker for all of the Preps' fathers' businesses, according to dialogue. However, Bryce's family is hitting hard times, with his father wasting away his inheritance on "gambling, booze and women". Bryce complains that his is the only family at the golf and yacht club without a yacht; he can also be heard stating that he works at the club to pay his way through school. He claims that his parents have sheltered him from reality throughout most of his childhood. Bryce considers himself a fighting machine, repeatedly referring to the different forms of fighting he knows. He claims to be a Shaolin student and that he knows Thai Kickboxing (Muay Thai), Boxing and Brazillian Jujutsu, although he is never seen using a fighting style other than the standard Preppy boxing. He can regularly be seen practicing at the Boxing Club. Strangely, if interrupted while practicing he is much tougher than he ordinarily is. Role in game Bryce can be seen accompanying Derby during the mission Russell in the Hole. During Chapter 2, Bryce appears regularly, but he has no individual role in the story and no speaking lines in cutscenes. In the mission Tad's House, three different instances of Bryce appear in the upstairs windows, throwing eggs at Jimmy. Some unused speaking lines found in the data files indicate that Bryce had a role in a possible stealth-based mission, but they're too fragmentary to tell anything further. During the riot in Chapter 5, Bryce can be found guarding Derby inside Harrington House. Bryce can always be found training on the heavy bag at the Boxing club. When he is hitting the heavy bag, the game will not let you take a picture of him for yearbook. Bryce is seen entering many of Jimmy's classes such as English, Geography and Biology. Montrose, Bryce Montrose, Bryce Montrose, Bryce